


Nameless Flirting

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Human Castiel, M/M, Smoking, Tattoo Artist Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at a tattoo shop. Castiel works at a coffee shop. They don't know the others names, but they flirted until they officially met at a work party on New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Flirting

He watched everyday, the guy across the street who worked at the tattoo shop. During his breaks, Cas would sit outside the cafe he worked at, eyeing the guys fingers with a cigarette in between them raise up to his thin, pink lips and take a drag of it. Cas would bite his lip as he saw his chest inflat and deflate, the smoke exiting his mouth in a way that left Cas breathless in a way he'd never knew.

He noticed the guy who worked at the cafe across the street from the tattoo shop he worked at would take shifts the same time as him and even the same breaks. Dean wasn't complaining, he even got a little hard as he smoked his cigarettes because each time he would go for a smoke break, the guy across the street would make the most erotic facial expressions that made his dick twitch. It was new, different because it was a guy and damn it if the lewd looks he was showing Dean didn't make him wanna squeeze his dick each time he lit a cigarette.

It was a usual shift, Dean would come in and work on a couple people before having his smoke break. The guy across the street sat at his usual spot, crossing his legs in an almost uncomfortable way. Dean decided to wear a tank top that was low and loose enough to show off his chest when he bend over. He experimented a little, ruffling his hair a bit and looking up before taking a drag of his cigarette. He bit his lip a little, then Dean winked, signalling that he noticed a long time ago. It was a bit humid that day, so to make it worse on the guy, he lifted up the shirt to wipe his forehead, a nipple displaying a piercing and he watched his reaction. One of the guys hand was covering his mouth a little while the other arm was around his waist. Bingo.

Cas sat outside, waiting for him to go out and have a smoke like always. Little did he know, he was about to get a show that would leave him with a raging hard on. His blue eyes watched the guy take his seat by the door of the tattoo shop, lighting a cigarette. His shirt was very loose, a tank top that hung low. He was sitting differently though, his elbows on his knees and his hair a little messy. He'd bend low, letting his blue eyes wander down it. He was already sweating, with the summer heat and humid air causing his skin to glisten with the sunlight. Fuck, it was hot, figuratively and literally. Cas sat with his legs crossed as the guy slipped his hand through his hair and took a drag from the cigarette in his other hand. Biting his lip, he took a breathy gasp. His green eyes looked right at him and winked, his breath caught in his throat. He noticed, and he was doing this on purpose. It wasn't fair! What made it worse was his dick was getting a little harder by the minute, and then he wiped his face with his shirt, showing off a nipple and Cas felt his cock grow fully erect in his work pants. An arm around his stomach and a hand over his mouth, he closed his eyes thinking about something else besides his toned stomach and that beautiful perky nipple he showed him from across the street. Fuck it.

Dean watched the guy shuffled himself to the alley behind the building. Before he had a chance to run after him, his shift was over.

Days passed, and they flirted like this each day. Dean would wear something revealing and Cas would have to go take care of himself in the alley. It was perfect material for Dean, he always had something amazing to picture in his mind as he pumped his dick at home.

But Dean didn't know his name.

But Cas didn't know his name.

The summer season came and left. Castiel was growing needy for the man across the way, the one who smoked cheap cigarettes and the greenest eyes he'd seen in his entire life. They'd never spoken a word to each other, and yet Cas felt he knew the man.

The fall season came with the rain. With no shelter to smoke in front of the shop like Dean did during the summer, he'd have to settle for the small cover in the back that led to the small shed. He felt like he was disappointing the guy across the street with having to smoke in the back of the shop. But the rain kept them apart most days. Dean felt something growing in his chest, like the way the guys lip would bruise from biting it so hard, the pinkest and most plump lips he'd ever seen on a man, and the way his blue eyes glossed over from watching him smoke his cheap cigarettes. The days when it didn't rain during his smoke breaks were the sweetest. Dean didn't feel the need to be provocative, instead he avoided eye contact, followed by shy glances to him and his cheeks growing pink.

Cas enjoyed seeing him on days it didn't rain. With the winter approaching, the guy across the street would have to cover up, but he noticed how cute he was, the little glances he'd make and the way his cheeks colored when Cas would smile at him.

They felt their hearts beat quickly as they looked into each others eyes. It was something they had never wanted to forget.

Winter rushed in, the snow keeping them inside their places of employment. Dean would stare out the window, watching the beautiful blue eyed man work. Even though it was hard to watch him through the windows across the street, seeing his blue eyes look back at him and smile before talking to another customer gave his heart a little flutter.

With the snow piling up outside, it got harder to watch him from across the road. The windows began to frost over, making it difficult to see the green eyed smoking hot guy across the street. If only he had the guts to talk to him, just to know what his name was, hear his voice.

Castiels coworkers noticed that he would sit outside during his breaks. There was no reason for him to, especially since he didn't smoke. But they began to watch him sit outside and stare across the road at the guy who would have his smoke break at the tattoo shop.

Deans coworkers noticed he'd go and have a smoke in the front of the shop, but paid no attention to him until he grew a little sad or grumpy when he'd have to go in the back on rainy days. Sometimes, when Dean was on break and couldn't go outside, he'd look out the front window, and the manager had a brilliant plan.

Deans manager, Charlie, gave the cafe manager, Gabriel a call one night.

"You noticed too?"

"Of course. So, what do you think about the plan?"

"I love it. Let's get together and talk about the details."

"Awesome."

Gabriel placed an announcement on the bulletin board about a new years party at the cafe. Castiel noticed it first. A special event collaboration with the tattoo shop across the street, it read. The cafe shop was to have a special dinner planned including heading to the tattoo shop for beers and there would be a raffle for anyone who wanted a free tattoo. A small bag was going to be provided at the night of the party, which gave Cas a moment to decide if he wanted one or not.

Charlie posted a flyer on the wall of the shop by the back door. Dean read it first, placing his bag down before taking a look at the board. She planned a dinner at the cafe across the street and then whomever wanted to give free tattoos were to be unable to drink, but everyone else was. A few people already decided they'd be driving home on new years, Dean included.

They would get to meet at last.

It was the night of New Years Eve. Castiel hadn't been able to find the perfect outfit to wear to the dinner and tattoo event. Castiel wasn't part of food preparation, so he was free to go home and get ready. His manager told him not to wear something dorky. But that was a problem, all of this clothes were considered 'dorky'. Eventually, he decided on a plain black/navy blue t-shirt with a fluffy blue sweater and some warm jeans. He was so happy he put them in the dryer earlier so they'd be toasty for the evening. The sweater was in fact, dorky, but he had nothing else to make himself feel warm if they were going to go outside.

Dean groaned at himself, fluffing his hair. He looked in the closet and saw just a ton of clothes pushed together. He was indecisive at what to wear. He slammed the door closed and leaned against the wall.

"Dude, if you don't choose something now, you'll be late. And then you won't get to meet your mystery guy." Sam teased.

"Shut up. You don't get it."

"Dude, just wear something simple. Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked. That was the last thing he wanted.

"You're embarrassing."

"I have no where to be, so if you want me to go with you, tell me now before I open up a beer." Dean slammed his head against the wall. He felt embarrassed now just for his brother pointing out that he may need him there for moral support.

"Its a work party. I'd rather you not show up, there won't be any food left if you show up, ya moose."

Sam chuckled as he opened the beer in his hand. "Alright, just remember I can't come save you if you get drunk after you tattoo someone." Sam sat down in front of the television and turned it onto some special program for New Years.

Dean pulled a grey shirt over his body and his leather jacket, the one his dad gave him before he died. Slipping a pack of cigarettes into the pocket, he grabbed the keys and headed out to the party.

Castiel arrived around nine, everyone was still getting the tables set up for the dinner. Most of the people already showed up, including the manager to the tattoo shop. Gabriel was chatting with her about the surprise they had at the end of the night. His blue eyes shifted around the room, still no sign of his crush. He felt silly, calling it a crush. He didn't even know the guys name or what his voice sounded like. Let alone, who he was a person, his interests, nothing. All he knew was that he was extremely attractive and smoked cheap cigarettes.

Everyone was setting up the table, putting all the square tables together and placing nametags over the plates where everyone was going to sit. Gabriel was pouring glasses of water for everyone while the other people who worked at the tattoo shop sat in their seats. The tattoo shop manager sat at one end of the table, he assumed that Gabriel would be sitting on the other end. He quickly found his seat and noticed that the seating arrangement wasn't 'one side tattoo shop, other side cafe shop' but mixed together. His seat was inbetween names he didn't recognize, but he sat down and waited patiently nonetheless.

Minutes passed, and Dean finally showed up as everyone was getting to their seats. Charlie stood up and gave him a hug.

"Glad you could make it. Your brother wasn't disappointed was he?"

"Not really, he just wanted to chill at home. I guess law school is a lot harder than I thought." Dean laughed as he walked around to find his seat.

Castiel was chatting with someone next to him whom called himself Garth. He thought it was a strange name, but they got along pretty well. They both talked about the sunday comics in the newspaper and favorite sweaters. Dean sat down at his seat finally, before noticing the person sitting next to him.

It was a lovely woman named Anna. She was around her thirties, but she didn't look a day over twenty five. She chatted about her interests in coffee and tableware. It was a little strange, but she was nice and smelled like the perfume section of a department store.

Castiel realized someone sat down next to him, but talked with Garth anyway, wondering who the stranger was behind him.

Dean realized he hadn't talked to the other person next to him, and so he excused himself from his conversation with Anna.

Gabriel rushed over to Charlie and pointed to Dean and Castiel. Charlie already had her cellphone out, recording them.

Dean tapped his shoulder, hoping he didn't interrupt the guys conversation with his friend, Garth. "Hey." Suddenly, blue eyes clouded his vision in a way that made everyone disappear around him.

Castiel felt the person next to him tap his shoulder followed by a rough voice greeting him, and as he excused himself from the conversation with Garth, he turned to see green eyes block his vision around him.

"H-hey." Dean heard his voice. It was a little gravelly, like he'd had a cold, or a sore throat. It made Dean swallow the spit in his mouth. His cheeks reddened as he saw the other mans cheek also darken.

Gabriel shouted, breaking their moment. "Alright, you guys. Thanks for getting together tonight, Charlie has been a close friend of mine for a long time now, and we love getting together during the holidays. I hope you guys enjoy the food. Did everyone put their name in the paper bag by the door? If you didn't, go ahead and do it now. Except for those who will be giving out the tattoos, of course!" Charlie chuckled.

Cas totally forgot they were doing that. A little nervous about the guy sitting next to him, he didn't get up to put his name in the bag. Lucky for him, Gabriel already did that, knowing that his little brother wanted a tattoo for awhile. Cas knew full well his older brother, Gabriel would put his name in it anyway.

After everyone put their names in the bag, they all sat down and those whom were serving gave the food to everyone before sitting down and eating with everyone.

While everyone ate and conversed around them, Dean and Castiel sat awkwardly next to each other without speaking a word. Castiel had a plate with a burger and fries, and noticed the guy next to him had the same. He smiled a little knowing he wasn't a vegetarian. He loved his meat too much to enjoy a guy who didn't like meat. A sigh of relief escaped him.

Dean heard his sigh and his dick twitched a little. He had a problem with hearing exhales from people as it sturred up a fetish of his. Castiel saw him twitch a little bit, not really sure what was causing him to do that. It wasn't cold, in fact they turned on the heater before they all sat down for dinner. When the conversations got louder, Castiel decided to test what made him react like that. And so Cas stretched a little, groaning after feeling his back crack and another shiver went down the guys spine, followed by him shifting in his seat and pulling his shirt down a bit.

Castiel got a little excited. He made this guy shiver, after months of this guy turning his daily routine of breaktime into jerk time. He felt silly for still not knowing his name, but he didn't even care right now. He was making this guy pitch a tent and he was proud of his efforts.

Dean groaned. This guy sitting next to him, the guy he'd been teasing for months was now doing the same for him. He didn't even know his name, but the shame he felt from having a hard on in the middle of dinner around his coworkers and strangers sturred up his insides.

After dinner was completed, they all cleaned up and headed to the tattoo shop across the road. Gabriel locked up the cafe and chuckled, getting Charlie's attention.

"Its been eventful so far." Charlie stated.

"Just wait until we start grabbing names from the paper bag." Gabriel replied.

Once inside the shop, the few people who were doing tattoos sat at their designated areas while Charlie pulled names out of the paper bag. After a few names were called, all that left was Dean, whom sat at his chair waiting for the last name.

Cas sighed. He hoped he didn't have to sit there. It was awkward enough that he didn't know his name at all.

"Alright, last name for this guy over here." Everyone was already drinking, Gabriel had a bottle of chocolate mousse and marshmallow vodka mixed drink in his hand by the time they got to that last name.

_Please not me. Oh for god sake, please don't say my-_

"Castiel! Its your lucky night! Get in the chair hun." Charlie announced. Fuck me.

 _His name is Castiel. Angelic name for an angelic face_ , Dean thought to himself. Castiel awkwardly walked over to the area and sat down in his chair.

"So, Castiel is it?" Cas just nodded.

"Name's Dean by the way. Do you know what you want?" They weren't looking into each others eyes, Dean was afraid his heart would explode. Cas was scared he'd shit himself.

"A bee." Dean chuckled.

"Why a bee?" Dean asked, collecting his materials. Cas took a gulp of his beer, not really sure what to do with his time as he waited for him to finish getting ready. As Dean turned around, he saw Castiels face, his cheeks a little pink, his hands fidgeting around his beer can.

"Its my favorite creature." Cas smiled.

"Its easy to talk about things while this is getting done, by the way. Eases the pain, you know." Dean clarified. Cas looked up at Dean and saw his green eyes shine at him again.

"O-oh. Okay.."

"Where did you want it?" Dean asked, napkins in hand.

"Just, my back, like-" Castiel cleared his throat.

"Where?" Dean asked again. He noticed Castiel was extremely nervous.

"The nape of my neck." Cas finally said. He felt like a total dork, stuttering.

"Okay, well, you'll need to-" Dean stopped talking for a moment. This would be the first time he'd see his skin underneath his shirt. "Take off the shirt, so I don't stain it."

Both of their faces red and hot, Cas took off his shirt and Dean got the tattoo gun set up. As Cas set up in the chair, his chest against the chair and Deans gloved hands drawing out an outline of a bee with a toxic free pen, they sat in silence.

It was time for Dean to put the gun to Cas' skin. And he'd never been this nervous since his first time tattooing his very first client.

"I'm gonna do it, so just don't twitch or anything."

Cas just nodded. The tattoo gun turned on, and Dean began to make conversation.

"So, why do you love bees?" Cas exhaled, feeling the sting of the needle in his skin.

"Bees are marvelous. They live in a strange environment, you know, helping the queen birth new bees whilst also collecting pollen to make honey. They seem insignificant, but each of them plays a part in our world. Without bees, the flowers wouldn't be able to pollinate to grow more flowers and other plants. Eventually, the green would die out and we would run out of oxygen, killing us." Cas trailed on.

Dean smiled the entire time he inked Cas' neck, the black parts of the bee were done by the time Cas finished his speech. "I didn't know you liked bees this much."

"You didn't even know my name until like ten minutes ago."

Dean laughed as he set up the yellow ink. "Its been half an hour."

Cas looked up at the clock on the wall. "Sorry I talk too much."

Dean shook his head. "No, its fine. Its very cool to see a guy like you care so much about our world. I wouldn't have thought twice about a bee in my yard. Okay, stay still, we gotta finish up the last part before the countdown starts."

Cas sat there, wondering what else to talk about. Luckily, Dean asked him something easy.

"What about music? You have a favorite?"

Charlie looked over at Gabriel, nudging his elbow. "Look at 'em."

"So precious." He replied.

"Classic rock is probably a given, in my opinion. Grew up with it my whole life, along with my brother. He didn't like it as much as I did, though." Dean replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother. What's he like?" Dean finished wiping up the tattoo before applying some type of gel to it and taping it up with plastic wrap.

"He's a dork, working on being a lawyer in college. Not much of a party guy."

Gabriel and Charlie announced the countdown was going to start, which didn't leave Cas and Dean to chat more. Everyone huddled around the television, set to their local news station where they began the countdown. Cas stood next to Dean, trying not to hold his hand. But, Dean nudged his fingers against Cas', causing him to do the same back. They did this a few times before locking their index fingers together. Cas felt the effect of the beer in his head, his consciousness swimming, and so they all shouted from five.

When it got to one, they all shouted 'happy new year' and Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. All their coworkers whistled and of course their managers snapped photos with their phones.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood and felt like writing this silly little drabble. I might make another one if the feeling arises. Its been awhile since I wrote a destiel fic, but I'm glad to have the inspiration when it punches me in the feels.


End file.
